Lucid Clouds
by WinterAssassin
Summary: As soon as Soramaru's high school career begins, he discovers he is in for a lot of things. New friends, new enemies, and a certain new rival who he discovers he is developing feelings for. Soramaru's life is filled with ups and downs and is basically a roller coaster of trouble, happiness, worry, love, family, friends, and of course - homework.


_My name is Kumo Soramaru. I am 16 years old and the middle child of two brothers. My eldest brother is 24 and his name is Tenka. The youngest is 12 and his name is Chuutarou. Our parents were murdered when we were younger and Tenka took it upon himself to raise Chuutarou and I, albeit in the most weird ways. Sometimes. _

_The three of us have a pretty large apartment, but on most days we all find ourselves at the local Kumo Shrine. (And yes. If you're wondering whether the Shrine belongs to our family, it does.). Oh, and I forgot to mention, we also live with someone who I also consider a brother and an important part of our family... His name is Kinjou Shirasu and he is 25._

_Today is a semi important day. At least, for me, it is... Because today, I am starting my first official day of High school. Fun._

* * *

><p>Soramaru woke up bright and early, stretching and yawning as he tiredly wiped at his blurry gaze. He looked around his room and for a moment, wondered why it was so quiet. Then, he realized, that it was still only 6:00 in the morning.<p>

The middle child grumbled to himself and got out of bed, attempting to stifle another yawn as he quickly dressed into his crisp, clean and un-touched (until now) school uniform. He silently crept out of his room and tip-toed through the darkness and into the bathroom across from his room. Sora flicked the light on and got to his usual routine: using the toilet, washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and giving his bed head and quick comb through.

Once he finished, the teenager exited the bathroom and walked down the dark hallway and into the kitchen. "Ah, Shirasu-san." Despite knowing that the older male would already be there, he was still a bit surprised. "Morning." Soramaru greeted, nodding in the white haired man's direction at the dining table.

"Good morning." The purple eyed man smiled softly, taking a sip of his steaming tea. "Would you like a cup of tea, Soramaru?"

"Yeah, thanks." Soramaru smiled and nodded, heading to the fridge to start making food for everyone. If there were a couple things he knew for sure about the mysterious Shirasu, it was that the white haired man always woke up early and that he was pretty bad at cooking. Surprisingly, though, he was good at making sweets. "Did aniki make it back?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the thought of his elder brother falling asleep at the Shrine again. He really wished that his brother would be more responsible and stop setting bad examples for Chuutarou. He didn't want his younger brother to become (more of) an idiot.

Shirasu smiled, amused. "Yes, not to worry."

"Okay. Good." Soramaru chuckled darkly. "He better not have caught a cold or something again... The last time he did that, he nearly gave Chuutarou a heart attack." The black haired teen remembered that day clearly. He remembered how panicked and sad Chuutarou had been; the thought of their precious elder brother 'dying'. Soramaru sighed as he finished cutting up the vegetables. "Sorry, Shirasu-san, but could you help me and grate the cheese?"

"Sure." After half an hour breakfast was done.

Soramaru fixed up all the plates before putting the main component, the omelette's, onto the plates. He smiled at the food he made and proceeded to go wake up his brothers as Shirasu began to pour everyone tea and set the table. Soramaru's first stop was the bedroom closest to the kitchen, Tenka's. He pounded on the door, half out of annoyance that Tenka was _still_ sleeping and half just because he wanted to. "Aniki, wake up! It's breakfast!" Soramaru called through the door, giving it a few more loud knocks before making his way down the hall.

He skipped his own bedroom, which happened to be in the middle (ironic, wasn't it?) and ended up at Chuutarou's room. He lifted his hand to knock but paused when he heard shuffling and a couple low bumps coming from the other side of the door. "Chuutarou~ Breakfast." The black haired middle sibling called softly.

"Yes, sir!" The childish voice said in reply, followed by a loud thump which caused Soramaru to wince at. "B- Be there soon!"

Soramaru nodded and set back to the kitchen, making sure to give his elder brother's door another loud knock (or more of a slam) before entering the kitchen. A few minutes later Chuutarou came bounding into the kitchen, grinning as he fixed his hat. Soramaru gave him a look before Chuutarou pouted and took his hat off. Soramaru smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair before turning to glare at the new appearance. "Baka-Aniki." He greeted, before smiling. "Morning."

"Morning." Tenka replied, yawning loudly. "Do you have to pound on my door so early?" Tenka mumbled through his sleepy smile. That made Soramaru frown and glare.

"If I didn't, then you'd still be asleep, idiot."

"Yeah, I know... I know that you really do care about me! My adorable little brother just wants to care for his cool-"

"Just eat!" Soramaru huffed out, stabbing his food with his chop sticks. Tenka pouted and started to eat his food as well, but not before noticing that Chuutarou was practically already almost done his plate. "Chuutarou, you need to chew slower." Soramaru mumbled, worried.

"-Jah, yew got'sta earwt swrler or yew'll cshoke!" Tenka said, pieces and chunks flying from his mouth as he tried to help lecture Chuutarou. He only succeeded in making the youngest laugh, causing him to grin. Soramaru watched with a soft smile before shaking his head. "Baka-Aniki! _You_ shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" He replied.

Tenka chugged his tea down and wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the food!" He said loudly, clapping Soramaru on the back. Chuutarou repeated those words and raced off to his room. Within a minute he was rushing back through the kitchen and towards the door. "I'm gonna be late!" He yelped as he pulled his shoes on. "I'll see you later, Ten-nii! Sora-nii! Shirasu-san!"

"Be careful and have fun!" Soramaru called, listening to the door shut and to the silence that followed it. He sighed and turned back to his elder brother, hands on his hips. "And what are you going to do today, aniki?"

"I was thinking of-"

"-Heading to the Shrine. _Yeah._ I know. Listen, could you at least do these dishes? I need to get to school as well. I don't want to miss the opening ceremony."

Tenka pouted, "Oookay." He dragged out the word, watching Soramaru disappear from the kitchen for a moment before coming back with his bag. "See ya!" Tenka waved, sending Soramaru off with a smile.

"Bye." Soramaru smiled in return, leaving their apartment. He locked the door behind him and made his way down the stairs and outside. Soramaru glanced up and smiled at the white fluffy clouds that littered the endless blue sky. He rubbed his nose and walked down the path and through the silver gates. The middle child made his way towards his new school and couldn't help but feel a bit excited but anxious at the same time.

Tenka had gone to this high school when he was his age - and now Soramaru was coming here. But the elder sibling had quit school when their parents were killed in order to raise them. Soramaru knew he left behind many things and he was sorry for that, but it was Tenka's choice. He wished it could have gone differently, that maybe their parents could have lived. But... _No._

Soramaru shook his head and pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to focus too much on the past. He should stay focused on the present, even on the future. Soramaru still had many things to accomplish in life, so many things that he wanted- no, _needed _to do-! And all that was beginning now - on his first day of school!

'_I will finish_.' Soramaru thought, clenching his fist. '_I'll accomplish what aniki couldn't and then one day I'll_-' Without warning, Soramaru smacked straight into something hard - or rather someone taller and bigger than he - causing him to fall onto the ground in a heap. "Arghk!"

* * *

><p>Omgeeee- A Donten ni Warau story! I'M SORRY. BUT I HAD TO. I JUST-… *takes a deep breath* If you watched it (hopefully you have since you've read this!?) you'd understand. (I'll work on Shrouded Radiance soon, I swear! Dx I think I just need a little break… maybe… or not… I don't know.)<p>

But, anyway, after watching the current episodes that are out and rage-reading the manga, I seriously wanted to write something for this… And I had this idea a couple nights ago before I fell asleep, so now my friend (PumpkinDreamer) and I are kinda like rp'ing it right now. xD So she is like my co-author in this lol

**Just so we're clear**, this'll be normal, modern day high school life (for Sora, at least) and the pairing shall be Takeda/Soramaru.

Next, lemme just say that this'll have some _spoilers_ in it, in the future. SO. I dunno. Keep reading, stop, go read the manga if you want to know so badly, just don't say that I didn't warn ya.

Also, finally, I'd just like to say I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of character… So… _Sorry._ OTL

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
